Charish Me
by Inusapphrine
Summary: Kagome got raped by Inuyasha when he was full demon. She ends up having a child. Thirteen years had past, and lets just read it. It is better than the summary! rr one shot!Finally chapter 6 up!
1. Default Chapter

I am starting a new story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! This one will star Sapphrine in it.  
  
Inusapphrine: As some of you may know that Sapprine is the half dog demon side of me! LOL! She is going to sar as Inuyasha's daughter. I know   
  
that I tried this before but that was my first fic and I am getting better at writing. Promise!  
  
Chappie one!!  
  
Chapter 1: Where the past takes it's place!!!!  
  
It has been six whole monthes since Naraku's defeat and the jewel shards are were all found. Kagome had spent a week on trying to  
  
fuse the shards together. After they still have to fight off demons searching for the jewel. Kagome just beat them all. I guess she just took over  
  
what Kikyo left off. She now lived the same life as her ancestor.  
  
Inuyasha stood right by her through it all. They had been getting really close since the first time they met. They both knew they loved each   
  
other, and they had a relationship. It was that their relationship was private and Sango and Miroku were around a lot. Whenever they were gone they  
  
would steal a kiss or two. They were happy together, but it hurt Inuyasha to see Kagome go through the same struggle as Kikyo did.  
  
Kagome sat down on a hill the overlooked the whole village. It was a beautiful sight. you could see for miles and miles of beautiful land.  
  
She was named High Prestess Kagome. The people of the village came to her for guidence, help and reasurence a lot. They always knew where   
  
she would be and valued her presense. It gave them the sence of protection, in which they hadn't felt for years.  
  
Kagome took a sigh of relief to see that no one was coming for her help at that moment. She needed a well deserved rest. The others   
  
weren't with like they usually were. They had some assingments for themselves. She felt a bit of loneliness. She liked having a few days of alone  
  
time, but they had been gone for a week now.   
  
Everything was going nice for the past few days but she knew it wouln't last long. The war would never end, wanting the jewel for themselves.  
  
Kagome then started to think about her children. How they would have to live with the burden for the rest of their lives and for their childrens  
  
childrens. It would have to go on and on for them because they would be the only ones who can control the jewel. She would want them to learn their  
  
miko powers, but she doesn't really want them to have to risk their lives for the jewel.  
  
Kagome gave a large sigh and decided to think of something else. ' The odds are I won't have a child. Inuyasha wouldn't want that. I'm not  
  
even his mate yet. I may never be.' Kagome thought!!!! Besides it would be a bigger responsability. Just then kagome's thoughts stopped. She heard  
  
a rustle in the bushes. She grabbed her bow and arrow, ready to strike at the right moment.  
  
Then, the person identified herself. It was Keade. She had come with a basket, and by the smell of it was her really good soup. Kagome   
  
loosened her grip on her bow and arrow and gave a welcoming but tired looking smile.  
  
" Hello, child. How are ye?" Keade said in a welcoming greet. " I just thought ye would like some company and some of my soup. I think ye like   
  
my soup." She said it with such joy. In which it soothed Kagome. She didn't feel lonly in Keade's presence. She was like a mother to her.  
  
" Oh, i love your soup, Keade, thank you!" Kaogme said in the happiest way she could. SHe just felt so lonly without Inuyasha. Good thing Keade   
  
came to keep her company. Keade even knew she came at the right time.  
  
" Why don't ye have any company? Where is Sango and Miroku?"  
  
Kagome sighed, " They are both on an assignment to the village where Namerah rules."  
  
" And Inuyasha?"  
  
" Gone to an assignment at the Western Lands. Him and his brother decided that it would be a good Idea to get closer and become powerful   
  
allies."  
  
" Looks like ye could use a nice rest. Why don't you take one, and I'll keep watch for you. I will wake ye if anything happens. Promise!"  
  
" Thanks keade. I think I really do need it." Kagome lyed down next to Keade, who was sitting at the top of the hill thaat overlooked the whole village.  
  
It was a beautiful sight as the sunset made the sky all colors of red, orange, and purples. Kaogme slowly drifted off to sleep. As she di she went into a dream......  
  
..... or a nightmare!!!!  
  
```````````````````Dream Kagome's point of veiw`````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I woke up to the sounds of screaming. As my eyes saw the veiw of Keade's slashed body, bloody, and her eyes in the position of fright, I screamed in  
  
horror. The sky was all blackened and thunder stroke. It gave me an eerie feeling and chills down my spine. I then thought of my own life. I grabbed my bow and   
  
arrow. I knew there was something bad going on.  
  
I had to find out where the demon was. I could tell it was a demon by the claw slashes on Keade's body. I had no time to cry or anything. If I wanted to   
  
save my own life I had to do something. I was as scared as I was battling Naraku. I suddenly felt a huge urge of fright. I had the worst feeling of all.  
  
I then heard a growl from behind me. I flipped around and froze in the greatest horror I could ever imagine. It was Inuyasha. I didn't know what to do.  
  
He was in his Youkie form. I didn't know what triggered it though. My fear grew even deeper. The only thing I could do was yell the word. So it did, "Sit boy!" I   
  
was praying that it would work, but it didn't.  
  
I felt so helpless. I didn't know what to do. He would try to get the jewel. I was really confused and........................................ Everything was happening   
  
way too fast. He stared at me with an evil grin on his face, an it made me wonder what his first move was.  
  
I soon found out what it was when he hurled at me. It took me by surprise and I just froze. I couldn't move my legs to run or anything. Tears started   
  
to run down my cheeks. He got to me and knocked me to the grownd. I looked at him with such fright. He suddenly ripped all of my clothes off. I tryed to get   
  
away but he went on top of me. I couldn't get out of his grip.   
  
I thought it was a dream, but I felt so much pain. I realised I wasn't dreaming and he was raping me!!!!   
  
`````````````````````````````````````` My pov``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Kagome gave out a huge cry for help but no one came. He was raping her and couldn't stop it. Finally, he fainted. Kagome took the chance to run. She  
  
wasn't far from the well so she could get there in the matter of seconds. All she felt was betrial and regret. She lost the one she truely loved. She jumped into the  
  
well. When she got there she ran through the door of the shrine to find her mom in the kitchen staring at her in a very protective wonder. Kagome ran into her   
  
mothers arms and cryed. She told her the whole thing.   
  
A little while later Mrs. Higurashi had given Kagome some clothes frome her bed room and make some hot cocao. She was comforting her daughter in a kind  
  
manner. She hadn't seen Kagome for a month. Kagome didn't want to say anything else. Everyone else was gone, luckily. Mrs. Higurashi called the doctor for an appoint-  
  
ment to see if kagome was pregnant. Kagome heard the conversation and, inside, went into deep panic. A horor look in her face.  
  
She knew she had to be pregnant. What would she do?  
  
``````````````````````````````````  
  
Inusapphrine: This is a chappie on how things turned out. The next chappie will take place thirteen years from now.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! one shot!!!! Oh, and I spelled a little bit of words wrong I was in a hurry to put this up. I had it done then it was erased!!! 


	2. Chapter2: Thirteen years can be a long t...

Inusapphrine: Hiya!!! I want you to know that those of you who are new to me. I have an even   
  
better story called In My Heart Forever!!!! It is way better and I had a lot of success with it.  
  
Here is the chappie two, but don't get lost. It starts thirteen years later. Ja for now!!!  
  
Chapter 2: Thirteen years can be a long time!!  
  
The story!!!!   
  
Kagomegave birth to a daughter named Sapphrine. Kagome took over the family  
  
shrine, and rased Sapphrine by herself. She had a lot of troubles, but non of them were at   
  
Sapphrine's school.   
  
Sapphrine took a lot of her fathers appearance. Since Inuyasha was full demon   
  
when he raped Kagome, she was half demon. She was a spitting image of Inuyasha. She   
  
had his golden amber eyes, his fuzzy white ears, but oddly Sapphrine's hair was red.   
  
Sapphrine is in training by Kagome to know the true miko power that she held.   
  
Of coarse she had to learn to protect the jewel. Kagome wasn't to happy about it but she had  
  
no choice.  
  
Sapphrine is very popular and everyone loves her. She is also the most sportistic  
  
girl in the nation. He voice was also a beauty. She had almost anything a girl would want, but  
  
the thing she wanted most was to know her father. She had never met him. She was now 13!!  
  
Now!!!  
  
Sapphrine heard the sound of her alarm clock wake her up from her dreams. That leads   
  
to an angry hanyou. " Sapphrine, get up or you'll be late!!' Finally, Sapphrine sighed really hard and   
  
turned on her bed, and she didn't notice that she was on the edge already and fell off the bed with   
  
a thud.   
  
" Ugge!" Sapphrine said. She finally stood up and yahned. She took a huge stretch. She   
  
ran into the bathroom and took her normal morning shower. After, she threw her uniform on and   
  
made her hair just right.   
  
She ran down a half an hour later for some breakfast. After she ran out the door yelling,  
  
" See ya momma!!!" Sapphrine ran out into the sidewalk. She walked a few blocks and was joined  
  
by her best friend, Doran Kamie.   
  
" Hiya Sapphrine. Did you remember to study for the big math test today?" Doran eyed her  
  
freind. Sapphrine slapped her forehead.  
  
" Oh man I totally fell asleep while studying." They talked the whole way to school. Doran  
  
had been Sapphrine's friend ever since Doran moved in to his house just two blocks away from her.  
  
Sapphrine had a rough day of school as usuall but it all helped since she was so popular.  
  
She couldn't wait until after school though. That was when the real fun came. Since Sapphrine loved   
  
sports, what else was there after school?  
  
~~~~***************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Kagome. Oh how much I miss you." Some farmiliar vioce said. He was standing by the well.  
  
" Iff only I can get you to come back to me. Why did you leave?" It was Inuyasha. He had no memory of   
  
what he did to Kagome.   
  
He remembered all of the memories they shared. How he had always loved her no matter what.  
  
He couldn't beleive she didn't come back after 13 years. He didn't even know why she left. They were happy.  
  
At least he thought they were. Maybe he didn't show enough effection for her.   
  
' Well now rather than later!' He thought to himself. He jumped into the well.   
  
~~~~***********************************************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
School was finally over. Sapphrine took a big strech and a nice big yahn. " What a boring day!!!" She  
  
said.   
  
"I know. Ready to hit for home?" Doran remarked. They were very close friends, but only friends.   
  
" Yup!" Sapphrine and Doran started off toward the sidewalk. As they hit the corner they were bocked   
  
by the person who is the stupidest person anyone could ever imagine, and he liked Sapphrine!  
  
" Hiya toots! You gonna go out wit' me now or not?" He said with so much confedence that made   
  
Sapphrine sick.  
  
" Sorry Glathe but you are too sick for me. I'd rather barf all day long then go out with you." She said  
  
stabbing him strait in the back.  
  
" Well then I will have to convince you sometime. Well later than." He walked past her. As her did he  
  
grabbed her butt. Sapphrine grabbed his hand, squeezed it so his fingers almost broke, then flipped him totally   
  
over and caused him to flab onto his back. He then recovered anfd ran from her. " It was well worth it toots." He  
  
waved goodbye to her.  
  
" Hentai!" She said. It was the only word to express him. They went on with their walk home and   
  
Sapphrine met with her mom. Kagome wasin her uniform to teach Sapphrine some more of the miko powers.  
  
They spent the rest of the light time practicing.   
  
Tonight was a night that Sapphrine stayed in her home grounds. It was a full moon and that was the   
  
time when Sapphrine was human. She could go outside. Just not far off. She didn't want a lot of people to know   
  
that it was her when she was human.   
  
Sapphrie felt it was a nice night out and decided to go outside and sit by the god tree. " Mom I will be by   
  
the God Tree." As she went out she felt an eerie feeling but thought nothing of it. She went and sat on a bench by   
  
the God Tree.   
  
She sat there wondering what her father looked like. She wondered how it would be if she knew him.   
  
All of a sudden she heard some rustles in the bushes near the bench she was sitting on. She turned to see what  
  
looked like a male version of her, but older and white hair. " Who in the world are you?"   
  
" Do you know Kagome?"   
  
" Of coarse she's my mother." With that word it seemed that the man kinda stepped back. He then grabbed  
  
her and took off. " Hey let me go. You have no IDEA who I am . I can Beat you up in a great blow." Nothing helped though.  
  
She was being taken to the shrine where the well was.   
  
Sapphrine then remembered that her father was on the other side of the well. That person taking her wsa her   
  
father. She remembered that she would need the jewel to get through. She then remembered that it was in her pocket.  
  
She was going down the well and she couldn't fight it off but she wsa only human at that point.  
  
What was Sapphrine going to do?  
  
~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~*********************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: Hiya all. ya like it? If you did or didn't reiew me peese!!!! Have to go Ja!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sapphrine: Next Chappie will be about:  
  
Sapphrine finds out her dad doesn't even know her and can only smell Kagome's blood because   
  
she is human. WHat new surprises behold when that sun comes up? How will Inuyasha react to it?  
  
All to be read on the next chappie of Charish Me. Chapter three: " Your My Father!"  
  
KEVwas here!!!! 


	3. Chapter3: Your My Father!

Inusapphrine: I don't own Inuyasha, but I own this story so butt off! Ok on with chappie 3!  
  
Chapter 3: " You're My Father!"  
  
Kagome woke up to the sound of screams. She had taken a nap before supper. She got up  
  
and went outside where her duaghter was supposed to be. " Sapphrine!" She yelled out to find her. She   
  
then saw what horrored her mind.  
  
Inusapphrine's slippers were on the ground with no one in sight. She started to analize the   
  
situationn. She then saw, in the bushes, a piece of red clotihing. She then knew what happened. Inuyasha   
  
had taken her. Kagome let out a huge scream. She was going after her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Sapphrine found herself being draged to a village. " Keade's village?!" She said. Inuyasha looked back  
  
at her.   
  
" How do you know that?" Sapphrine glared at him.  
  
" I learned everything about this world and if you don't let me go I will bash you to the next ice age."  
  
" Will you stay and not run?"  
  
" I am huamn right now not a cowardous freak. You know I am surprised that you don't recongnize me.   
  
I am your daughter after all."  
  
" Nonsence. I can only smell Kagome's blood on you-"   
  
" Here comes the sun!" They draw their attention to the sun. He then looks at Sapphrine and right before his   
  
eyes she changed to a Hanyou. Inuyahs cold now smell Half of his blood and half Kagome's. His horrors of the reality   
  
came back to him. He looked at Sapphrine who was glaring.  
  
" Now I have to say You Idiot!!! I can not believe what you did to Mom! How could you? I thought you loved her!"  
  
" I was full demon. I had no memory of anything until now. I can't believe I have a child." Inuyasha said with deep   
  
honesty.   
  
" Well why do you need me here longer or can I leave now?" She said. She was sorta excited but not quite. Inuyasha   
  
just looked at her in observsation. " What are you looking at me that way for?"  
  
" You look pretty strong. Can you fight."  
  
" I am not that good but yeah!"   
  
" Good cause I will test it today. Would you let me?" She shook her head in interest. It would be fun to beat the crap out of  
  
someone right now. Inuyasha just grined. " Well I will get Shippou."  
  
~~~~~~$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~  
  
After he got Shippou he introduced them to each other. Shippou was now 17 and had grown a lot since the last time Kagome had  
  
seen him. " Wow Inuyasha has a daughter. I can't believe it. Just wait til' Sango and MIroku hear about thi-"  
  
" Shippou don't tell them. They would get really mad at me now that they know why Kagome left."  
  
" Ok! So what did you want me out here for besides meeting Sapphrine?"  
  
" I want you to fight her. Test her skills." Shippou's eyes bulged out.  
  
" She hasn't had any practice or anything."  
  
" And how would you know that?" Sapphrine butted in. " For all you know is that I am a half demon, dughter of Inuyasha, whos father defeated the  
  
great Naraku, and had no experience fighting others of her kind. Am I right?" Shippou tensed up.  
  
" Well I know you ave Inuyasha's temper." He mummbled to himself.  
  
" Look we need to get this done before Kagome comes and Sits me and takes her away." Sapphrine looked at him innocently.  
  
" Um that is kinda impossible."  
  
" How?" Sapphrine dug into her big pocket and took out the shikon no tama. " You have the shikon no tama?! You probably can't even handle it."  
  
" Wanna test my miko powers?" Inuyasha stayed silent, " I thought not! Now that we know that we can eat first. I am starving. When you stole me   
  
I had not had supper. I wonder why Mom said sit was the word for you?" All of a sudden Inuyasha slammed to the grownd. " Oh my!"  
  
" Aw crap. Not you too!!!!!" They ended up having some food and got to know each other. It was great for Sapphrine to meet her father after all of these years.  
  
They all got done eating a while later.  
  
" Ok now you two have to fight to test Sapphrine's skill."  
  
" I am not that good just to warn ya!"  
  
They went to a clearing and finally they decided to start. It all started when Shppou jumped into the air, hurling at her. Sapphrine just stood there and caught his   
  
foot. She then fiped him and slamed him to the ground. Shappou lay there stunned. Sapphrine the turned to look at him and he tryed to proceed. He then decided to throw  
  
punches at her. She dodged all of them and punched him squar in the nose. SHe flipped 5 times in the air and slid to the ground 10 feet away.  
  
He popped up wearily and stood his ground. Sapphring started to him with a back filp and flew in the air. She landed in a sitting position around shippou's neck.   
  
She then twisted around to the front andfliped him face first into the ground. Shppou was taken. Sapphrine got up. " Not good enough!!" Inuyasha just clapped in awe!!!!  
  
He couldn't believe that Shippou was beaten and Shippou was taught by him. Shippou was also amazed.   
  
~~~~~~~$$$$$$$$$$$$~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: I know it is a little short but hey I liked it!!! R&R!!!  
  
Summary :  
  
Doran goes to the shrine and finds out. He finds out he can get through the well and promises Kagome to bring her back unharmed. WHat will come of this? See on the  
  
next chappie!!! Chapter 4: What a simple friend can do to others!!!! 


	4. chapter 4: Doran Enters

Inusapphrine: Well I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Sapphrine k? So if you try to use her I will sue you!  
  
I am going to respond to those who reviewed me~~~  
  
Rikk~ Ok good qs.  
  
1. She inherited it from her father.  
  
2. I don't know if it is japanese or not but I like that name so you can sue me!! LOL! and what about Doran?  
  
3. Yes, but as Shippo grew he began to like him more and trained him in his fighting skills.  
  
4. No actually not. All you have to do is flip higher or something.... Okok you got me there!!LOL  
  
5. If you mean when he took Sapphrine, she couldn't. She was taking a nap when it happened and when she heard the scream it was too late.  
  
6. Look if they to already be close enough to mates his blood could have a change of rage! Is this my story or yours! LOL  
  
7. Anybody can forgive and in this fic Inuyasha and Sesshomarudid. After he found out that Inuyasha defeated Naraku he came to the conclusion  
  
that he is the true owner of the tetsaiga. Now they are strong allies.  
  
8. Well, here your right and wrong. Kagome is he reincarnation of Kikyo and Kikyo didn't have achild.So therefore I can decide is Sapphrine inherits the power. Anyways Kikyo isn't reincarnated into anybody so Kagome would still have the same effects. Does that answer your qs? I hope that it does cause I don't want anyone getting confused in the story and there are some things that are meant for you to q, so ask me any time. Thank you Rikk!!!!  
  
Kitty Kathy~ Wowie I like your thinking. To write more is my gift to you all and thats what I am on my way on!!!! I sure do hope you like it and review it for me!!!!!! Enjoy!  
  
Katie~ Don't worry I will. I love this story so much and it make me feel free when I write it. Thats why it means a lot to me to hear from you and everybody. Don't worry it will get happier. Trust me and a maybe a few pairings!!!   
  
GMgirl~ Aww thank you! You are too sweet to me you know that. I mean I even noticed that I was on your favs list. I am so happy towards that so thank you so much!!! I hope you enjoy this chappie!!  
  
Animie-is-da-bomb~ I know whachya mean. Oh and thanx for puttin' me in ur favorites list too. I really appreiciate it. Oh, and love your stories. They are really good. I hope you update on the new one.   
  
Inushemeeko~ Dude you are awsome. You always seem to know when I update and when I have new stories on. You are always there to review for me. I read one of your stories and have to say I like it. You better be updating lol!!! Thanx for your strong support. You even helped me when I was in a bind!!!! THANX!!!!!  
  
Cannonkeeper~ Well first of all let me say that I love to use the !!!!!!!!! so you can kiss my butt. I really couldn't care what you say about this story cause I have people who do like my story, but you have to think for a sec..... Why read and review a story that you hated? I mean duh!!! And at least I have the guts to post stories online. Unless you do but don't want me to know how mental yours is. Oh and you don't speak for everybody else cause everybody else besides you likes my stories ans most of them even like my other stories. So.... sorry to disappoint you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 4: Doran Enters!  
  
Knock knock. Door opens. " Hello Ms. Higurashi. Are you ok? Is Sapphrine here? We were supposed to the library to study for the big Social Studies test commin' up."  
  
" Doran. Umm....sob...I think she is with ......sob.....her father."  
  
" What?! What happened?" Kagome told him what she thinks happened. Doran nodded his head. " Why don't you just go get her?"  
  
" I don't have the jewel. She does." Doran then thought.   
  
" I could try to get through. Could I? I will bring her back. I can evenmake sure she is ok!"   
  
" How can you do that?"  
  
" Well, Sapphrine kinda had a theory about that. How Inuyasha got through the well. It will let me go cause I am really close to Sapphrine. We are practically siblings." Kagome nodded her head in interest and they went out to the well.   
  
" If it works give Inuyasha a peice of my mind." Doran smiled. He jumped through and was ready incase he was wrong and would hit the grownd but it never came. Then he felt the floor under him. He sighed and climbed out. He saw a totally different world. He was in an opening from a large timber with trees, some kind of flowers and animals.   
  
Doran jumped out and started off in search of Sapphrine. He remembered what Sapphrine said that there was a trail that led him to the village. He found it and started off.  
  
~~~~~~ where Sapphrine is~~~~  
  
" Dang lost again to you. How do ya do it? I am full demon and been trained by Inuyasha and your still more powerful than me?"  
  
Sapphrine and Shippo were practicing their fighting skills and Sapphrine won the 5th time in a row.  
  
" I don't know. I'm acually better than this but I don't want to hurt anyone. I use it a lot on a guy that is perverted and wants to get to my heart. Yea acually I feel sorry for all the blood streaks on the sidewalk. Does that work?" They laugh. Her and Shippo had been getting closer in the past three days.  
  
" Sounds kinda like Miroku."   
  
" I know!" They laugh. Inuyasha then comes out of the house that him and Shippo lived in. Sango and Miroku are almost always gone on missions. Inuyasha didn't follow cause they wanted him to watch out for the cottage house.   
  
" Are you two done laughing?"  
  
" You should really loosen up ya know?" Said Sapphrine.   
  
" Well the odds are that Kagome will find a way here, and you are going to be dead by her." Sapphrine glared daggars at him.  
  
" If she was mad at anyone it would be you for stealing me!!!" She threw at him very unkindly. It made Inuyasha and Shippo jump.  
  
  
  
" Geesh! I didn't mean to tick ya off! Oww my ears."  
  
" How do you think I feel?" She screamed! She settled down a little bit. " Sorry I have a temper some times."  
  
They all stopped in their tracks when Sapphrine gasped. " How in the world........... Doran!!!" She ran up the hill that led to the well. " Holy Crap!! Doran you here?" Doran stepped out of the bushes.   
  
He smiled, " Sapphrine your mom is so worried sick that she will have a heart attack if you don't come with me right now. Plus we have a Social Studies test commin' up soon. You have to come home. Are you ok? Did your father do this?" Just then Inuyasha caught up with Sapphrine.  
  
" Che! Who are you?"  
  
" D-Doran sir!" He stiffened. Sapphrine turned and glared at Inuyasha!  
  
" Doran this is Inuyasha, my father. Dad Doran my brother."  
  
" WHat!!!!!"  
  
" Not real brother my best friend who is like a brother." She laughed," You can't smell any of yours or Moms scent on him!" Inuyasha just felt like a total idiot then. Just then Shippo came up. " Hey Shippo this is Doran my bff. He made it through the well to take me home."  
  
" No ya can't go. I have to win against ya yet."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" He means fighting"  
  
" Did someone actually beat ya?"  
  
" Nope but I am starting to wonder."   
  
" Look the thing is ya can't go. We just met." Said Inuyasha, " I want to get to know you more."  
  
" I'll be back and with Mom. You two need to get this mess cleaned up. I am not going to go left and right just to see the both of you." She walked towards the well with Doran following right behind, " See ya later!! Promise!" She was gone from the past.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Inusapphrine: Well well well..... Cooolies!!!! You totally have to review for this one!!! tell me what you want to happen when Kagome and Inuyasha are reunited. I will take a sort of vote. You totally get to decide so Ja ne!!!  
  
Summary!!!  
  
Sapphrine gets Kagome and Inuyasha reunited. What do you want to happen? It's up to you! 


	5. Chapter 5: A Reunion between two lovers ...

Inusapphrine: I have an announcement!!!!!! I have two new stories that need reviews really badly!!!!!! LOL I already told you that didn't I? I Don't own Inuyasha and all but one day I am bound to. LOL  
  
Sapphrine: You must be very anxious to know what happens next!!!!! Well, here it is.  
  
Chapter 5: The Reunion Between Two Past Lovers And A Few More Surprises  
  
Sapphrine and Doran made it to the well. They were about to leave when Sapphrine all of a sudden stopped and looked at Doran. Her eyes pleading. " Why are you looking at me like that?" Doran knew exactly what she wanted. " Oh, no. You can not make me go back and watch your mother throw a headgasket."  
  
" Please Doran!!! All you have to do is go there, give the jewel to her, than tell her that she has to come here. Please!?" She gave him the puppy dog look saying that if he says no her little heart would break. Doran had experienced that look so many times it wasn't funny at all, but he could never say no to it and Sapphrine knew it. He gave out a large sigh. That told Sapphrine he said yes. She cheered than gave him a hug. " You are so the bomb!!"  
  
" Yeah, yeah, I know. " He than smiled. He waved a so long wave and vanished into the well. Sapphrine sighed. She would be smothered by her mother if she went back. She loved her mother a lot, but she was way protective. I mean she was a hanyou for cryin' out loud.   
  
Sapphrine found a stump near the well and found it quite alright to sit on the stump and rest her feet. Well, that is exactly what she did. She sat there and waited. She started to think obout everything that was happening right now. She looked around her suroundings. She would love to live here and be with her mother and father. She had no idea on what her father was like but she ended up liking him.   
  
He had took her against het will when she was the least eligable to protest, didn't no she was his daughter, and ate the last of the ramen for lunch, but it was all for a good cause. Even the ramen part cause he hadn't had ramen for thirteen years. She knew that he did it all because of love. She knew that it wouldn't fill in for the thirteen years of her life that she felt fatherless and somewhat alone. She wanted to give him a chance though.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~* on the other side of the well *~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Doran passed through and looked at the Shikon No Tama in his hands. Sapphrine wanted him to get her mother through the well. He then walked over to the shrine. As he walked in all he saw was a mess. There was stuff thrown everywhere you looked. Kagome usually loved stuff neat and clean. " Umm.... Lady Kagome? You here?" All of a sudden she pops out of the closet. It scared Doran half to death.  
  
" Oh, Doran!!! Did you find Sapphrine? Where is she You did find her din't you She isn't-" She was cut off by Dorans hand over her mouth. He then sighed and let go. He put his hand up and handed her the Shikon No Tama. He was getting ready to explain everything when he noticed Kagome crying.  
  
" Whay are yo cryin Lady Kagome?" He said with a light tone in his voice.  
  
" What do you mean? My beautiful daughter is dead, and you don't-"  
  
" Woah there. She isn't dead!!!! She gave this to me to give to you." Kagome looked at him with confusion deep within her brown eyes. She looked at him as to saying, 'go on.' Doran told her the whole story about how Sapphrine got there and how Inuyasha didn't even know what had happened. How he missed her for so many years and now he wants to see her again so now she has to go meet him again.  
  
Kagome flipped in fear and anger both in her tone, " YOu mean to tell me he didn't know that and never tryed to get me back and now he thinks that he won't ever turn full demon again and hurt me? How would he know that huh?" Kagome kept on blabbing and blabbing until Doran screamed as loud as he could.  
  
" LADY KAGOME!!!!! He still really loves you and loves Sapphrine, and Sapphrine probably wont leave until you see him again. I mean she lived thirteen years of her life without a father to support her. Please just do this for her. I know you still love Inuyasha anyways. You miss him dearly." Kaogme was shocked at fist and then started to let everything sink in. It was all true. She really loved him still and Sapphrine needed a father. Not just a father............ her father, because she was a hanyou and needed to be trained by one.  
  
" Your right Doran. Thanks! I will be ready in a few minutes." She said softly to him. Doran was like a son in the family. He was always there and they had a good time. She turned and made her way upstairs silently. She was very nervous. She hadn't seen him for a long time, and oh how she missed him. A few minutes she was out and down stairs. Doran was surprised to see what she was in.  
  
" Look since I am the high prestess there they probably need me." Doran agreed to it.  
  
" And why do you have an old fashioned bow and arrow?"  
  
" Because that is my weapon and if Inuyasha turnes demon then I will cause self defense." Doran sighed. He didn't blame her for doing that. I mean she was physically and mentally hurt. they were starting off and Kagome put her jewel around her neck. The got to the well and were about to leave when she stopped right in her tracks. Doran, who was in front of her, noticed it and looked back.  
  
He saw Kagome holding her jewel and tears lightly comming down. She was really nervous and her heart was beating so hard that she felt like it was going to pop out of her chest and she would die right there on the spot. She finally came back to reality and started for the well they both passed through. They were now clmbing out of the well.  
  
" Mom!!" Sapphrine jumped up from the stump she was sitting on. She was happy she agreed to come! Kagome ran up to her only daughter and wraped her arms around her. Sapphrine did the same. Tears grew in Kagome's eyes.  
  
" I thought that you were hurt."   
  
" Mom don't say that. He would never hurt me. He will will never hirt you anymore either." With that she looked into her daughters golden eyes. They looked full serious and of hope. Kagome smiled and shook her head in agreemant. Sapphrine smiled. She knw her mother still loved him dearly. " I'll lead the way. She led them through the trail that led to Inuyasha's Cabin.  
  
Kagome's heart started pounding hard again as she got closer and closer to the cabin. All of a sudden a head popped out of the door way. A smile came across his face. A big cheesy smile and he ran up to Kagome and huged her. " Kagome!!!"   
  
" Shippo?! Is that you? You've grown a lot."   
  
" Yep and I am trained from Inuyasha. I live with him now." He said with a smile of pride. " Oh, Kagome we all missed you so much. We never knew you had a child. Of coarse I found this out when I was older but now I am older."   
  
" Wow!!! It seems pretty good to be back." A couple seconds passed by and Shippo turned toward the cabin.   
  
" Inuyasha are you ready yet." All of a sudden something was thrown at Shippo. Inuyasha appeared and Kagome and Inuysha looked into each others eyes. Inuyasha's had deep sorrow in his golden orbs af amber. Sapphrine got the message that they would want to be alone so she pulled Shippo and Doran from the scene.  
  
" Kagome............... I ... *sigh* I am sorry. I didn't even know what I did. I didn't even know that I had turned demon. I got you pregnant and you didn't need that. I...... How will you ever forgive me?"  
  
" I already have." Tears were falling down her pail cheeks. Inuyasha steped up to her and wiped her tear away. All of a sudden, looking deep in eachothers eyes they fell into a deep and passionate kiss. They then wrapped their arms around each other. Two lovers who had been separated finally reunited and they were making up for lost time.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*With Sapphrine, Doran, and Shippo*~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sapphrine, Doran, and Shippo were sitting bay a nearby spring. The spring was really beautiful with a small waterfall that was rocks stepping down and a couple fish here and there swiming freely. Sapphrine had taken her shoes off and put her feet in the water and the two boys were siting becide her. " So your going to be living here now aren't you?"  
  
Sapphrine shrugged, " I guess so, but you have to visit everyday like you do in normal times. You know since you can get through the well. That does make since. You are practically my brother." Shippo smiled. He was somewhat releived that she would be staying and she would be moving in the same house as him if that was the case.  
  
They had a fun time talking and laughing and they all became good friends. They were getting to know each other well.   
  
~~~~~~~* A day later *~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sapphrine and Kagome were moving a few stuff in. Doran helped. He was happy for her. It was a Sunday and he would have to go back to school. He promised Sapphrine that he would come everyday after school. It took about four hours to get the stuff there. They would leave the rest of the stuff at the shrine.   
  
Now they were going to meet Sango and Moroku. Boy oh boy did she miss Sango and Miroku. It was the moment she had been waiting for all morning. To meet her old best friends. She walked up to the door with Inuyasha by her side. She took a quick glance at Inuyasha who did the same. Then she knocked on the door. All of a sudden she heard screaming and someone yeally 'hentai!'. Next think she knew someone peeked her head.  
  
It was a little girl who looked about Sapphrine's age. She had long raven hair and chesnut brown eyes. She spoke. " Hiya Inuyasha!! Who's this?"  
  
Inuyasha knelt down face to face with her. " Makotu, This is Kagome. Tell your parents to get the hell out here and greet her." He smirked evilly. The little girl known as Makotu turned back towards the inner part of the cabin. All of a sudden Kgaome could hear " Kagome!!!!!!!!!!" Then running foot steps comming towards the door. It was Sango and she huged Kagoem in such excitement. ( For all you perverts out there it is a friendship hug the means I haven't seen you in so damn long)  
  
" Sango it is so good to see you." Sango finally let go. She took a good look at her.  
  
" You've changed. Why didn't you come back." Kagome tensed up. She didn't know what to say.  
  
" Just don't ask." Inuyasha butted in. Just then Miroku came outside.  
  
" Well hello miss Kagome."   
  
" Hi!" Kagome smiled sweetly and then Makotu came out.  
  
" Father I made the dinner you were waiting for."  
  
Kagome' eyes went wide. " You have a daughter?" Sango and Miroku smiled proudly.   
  
" Yeah we do and she is 12." Inuyasha then smiled an evil grin. Sango raised an eyebrow. " What are you simleing that way for." Kgaome blushed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~* End of Chappie *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
INusapphrine: Ok, so it wasn't that good but I really would like to see how you like it so please review!!!! The next story will be how Sango, Miroku, and Makotu meet Sapphrine. And a few other surprises. Ta Ta 


	6. Chapter 6: A Meet and Greet and a little...

Inusapphrine: Back by popular demand!!!! Sorry it took so long but I will be working on this one now. I was working on In My Heart Forever and that's finished. I will have a sequel for it but a little later. Oh and my real name is Cristal!! I spell my name a lot of ways depending on my mood!! LOLZ

Lady Miasma: Ok I am sooo sorry if you think this is Mary Sue but what the hell does that mean? I mean this does happen to be my story and a good one at that. Just look how I have loyal and awesome fans that like my story so I must be doing something right.

**GO MY TOTALLY AWSOME REVIEWERS!!!!!!!!!**

Chapter 6: A Meet and Greet situation and a little picking on won't hurt!!!!

" Mom? Dad?" Sapphrine looked all around the hut and found they were nowhere in sight. Suddenly, Shippo came in.

" You looking for a couple of parents? They went to see old friends. At Miroku and Sango's hut! He led her there and within ten minutes they were in view. Sapphrine jolted to them.

" Hey!! Jee what is this? Don't tell Sapphrine anything?! Jeese." She started to rat out her two parents. She didn't take the time to notice three pairs of confused eyes were staring. Luckily Inuyasha did.

" Miroku, Sango this is Sapphrine... My daughter!" Kagome's face went beat red and Inuyasha's a little pink but with the face of a proud father. He then grabbed Kagome by the waist, "Our daughter." Sango and Miroku's mouth dropped. They were absolutely speechless.

Sapphrine got cue of it and decided to say something. She held her hand out and said, "Hey my names Sapphrine. Yours?" It snapped them out of the jaw-dropping trance and shook it.

" Sango and Miroku." Sango took the liberty to speak she looked up at Kagome and Inuyasha, "How did this happen, and why did you leave, Kagome?" Kagome frowned and looked down to the ground. They all went into the house and Inuyasha and Kagome told the story. All Sango and Miroku did was listen. Makotu was asleep in her room.

After awhile they were laughing at how fate works. They all had their special laughs at everything that happened through all the years. Then, Miroku turned to Sapphrine, "You better be careful since you're HIS daughter!!! He is sometimes scatter brained if you know what I mean." Everyone laughed except Inuyasha, who was denying the whole thing and getting pissed.

Inusapphrine: I know it isn't that good. I guess I am a little rusty. I'll get better just give me time. Next chapter has some type of turn to the story and a lot of Kawaiiness!!!!! The more reviews the earlier I update and please read some of my other stories too!!!!

**More Reviews Earlier the Updates!!!!**


End file.
